Drake
Drake is the leader of CoM and one of the 4 founders, having set up the group for those who had no other place to go to. he is by nature a megamorpher but due to the Omega class, the megamorph power has seeped into his human shape and changed his apperance for ever as well, but at least he has powers in his human shape as well. But his powers also brought a curse in the shape of a beast! Basic info Name: Unknown, he has long ago abandoned it Alias: Drake Age: 28 Gender: male Appearance: '' He has black hair with a golden glow. His eyes change color based on his emotions (green = happy, red = angry, blue = sad, yellow = everything else) and aligator pupils He is 1.90M, athletic build He has lost his human shape: his ears have a thick layer of dark green scales on the top and bottom sides with a small little horn sticking out at the ends (between the scales he still has human ears), his front teeth between the corner teeth are still normal but every other teeth have become more carnivores, his tong can also split at the tip, he has wings on his back which is also dark green scales and has a yellow membrane, on his spine there are a line of long spikes that usually are laying flat on his back, he can also fold his wings over his body to make it look like he has some weird leather cloak, he has a blue gem like stone on the back of his right hand and his nails are Ivory claws on both hands and feet. Simple blue jeans, a knitted cap (black), uses his wings to shape a cloak like piece. Drake-normal.jpg|Drake - normal Drake-Street.jpg|Drake - street Drake-beast.jpg|Drake - beast/ alternate state Drake-Face.jpg|Drake - face and features Personality: Drake is calm and collect, not because this is who he is but because he is forced to be like this, he can never enjoy emotions, leaving his eyes the only way to tell how he feels, he can never act on impulse either. Due to this he seems distant and uncaring about other people. However he cares a lot about others enough even that he is locking away his real self beyond what is needed to protect others from what is inside him. He can still fall in love, but he cant feel happiness about it (he will have green eyes when he is with that person). But as he is afraid of hurting others and has locked away his feeling, he is a tough catch. Profesional status: ''status: non-active hero (only active when its needed to prevent a mutant hunt that will risk his group) Fraction : CoM position: Leader and in charge of training young mutants. Powers: Mutant level: : Alpha in his human shape but when using his Megamorph he will be an Omega class power list: Biological Alteration; Megamorph ::: Power level: Omega class. :::: The ability to transform and reshape oneself on a genetic and cellular level to a predetermined fixed state with its own natural abilities. For Drake this is a 1KiloMeter long Golden Dragon, It has a snake like body but with humanoid limbs and large wings spouting from his back. (a picture can be given if asked) This transformation includes clothing so they do not get destroyed, he also keeps conscious control over the shape at all time. The Dragon's natural abilities include: * *: -Scale that can withstand tank fire * *: -The ability to fly due to the wings. * *: -A regeneration that can regrow lost limb in a matter of minutes and heal wounds in mere seconds. * *: -A Immunity to toxins, sicknesses and even nuclear radiation due to the above mentioned regeneration. ::::: When Nuclear radiation is involved he will be effected by it as his body starts to melt trying to dispose of it while his normal healing is restoring the damaged body parts, he will win the fight but it will take time. * *: -Physical Strength, Speed and Agility fitting his build and size (not a real super power as its normal physics for something of such a huge size and build, But I felt I should highlight it) * *: -Fire and Lightning Breathing due to special glands in his neck, the electrical breath comes out his mouth in a similar matter as fire. :::: The drawbacks of this power are as follow: * *: -Due to the size of the Dragon it is very hard to use it without destroying the area around it or for that matter hurting others in the area, something Drake will never wants to risk to start with so dont expect him to use this power unless he is alone in a very large open space. * *: -Due to the dragon's strength it is very hard to hold back meaning even the slightest moves such as a simple flap of the wings or walking can destroy and heavily hurt others, an other reason why Drake will not use this power unless he has no other options. * *: -Due to the thickness of his scales it is possible to climb on top of him without him realizing it, giving access to the weak parts of his body, such as the eyes, ears and such. ::::: These area's also give access to his brain with the right powers or weapons so you can kill him. * *: -Due to the class of his power he lacks the ability to fully return to human, resulting that his Megamorph traits have effected his human shape permanently. Rapid healing; Full Regeneration Power level: Low Alpha class. The ability to heal in a rapid level, this also allows regrowing lost body parts, the time needed depends on the wounds. This Ability also allows the user to recover much faster to nearly all poisons, toxins, sicknesses and to an extend even radiation, the recovery rate is based on various points, the specific poison/ sickness, the amount he was infected with and if he has ever been infected by that specific strain before. For Radiation it is determined by the amount in the area and how long he is exposed, if he is exposed for too much time his resistance to it will only weaken. The drawbacks to this power are: *-The more and heavier wounds he has to heal in a short amount of time, the slower his healing will become, the slower his healing has become the more rest he needs until it is restored to its full power. The slower it becomes the more it will strain his energy and ability to act, though it will not effect his live in any direct way (with the exception of wounds that pose a risk of bleeding out) *-Even though he possess a rapid healing he can be killed by either; a 1 hit kill or if somehow the healing is blocked with a wound that allows bleeding out. Pyrokinetic; Flame throwing Power level: Beta class. The ability to create flames from the users hands. Even though as a Dragon he can breath the flames, in his Normal human shape he lacks the glands in his neck to breath the flames, instead his body has adapted to generate fire from the pores on his hands. In general the flames are released from the palms of the hands as a small to medium range flamethrower However Drake can also release the flames from his fist by manipulating the flames from the palm to shape around the fist; this can be used for hand to hand combat but Drake generally uses it to release a fireball which has less density/ size then the flame thrower, but possess a much longer range before the flames run out. The downside to this ability are; *-That it is pretty strait forward, easy to avoid and predict its pattern. *-The Flamethrower lacks range and control, an other Pyrokinetic user could take over his flames. *-The Fireball is not big in size and lacks the raw power the Flamethrower has. *-The power relies mostly on the concept of flames and a small amount of direct kinetic force, compared to other pyrokinetic mutants its not that strong as they possess more heat and force and stronger flames in general. *-While he can encase his hands for hand to hand combat it serves no purpose aside some slight burning and those weak to fire to start with. Electrical discharge; Thunder waves Power level: Beta class. The ability to release electric waves in the shape of nets from most parts of the body. The body part the wave is released from determine its size, the possible body parts tend to be any movable limbs such as arms, legs and wings, though a full body wave is possible as well. Even though in his dragon shape he can breath Lightning, in his Normal human shape he lacks the glands to breath the electrical force, instead his body can generate small electrical charges inside his muscles to be released in waves. When releasing a wave from the wings it will be much smaller but it will contain a higher level of electrical energy, able to knock someone out if they are hit in the head or upper chest, hitting anywhere else it will just hurt by the shock value but not by kinetic force, though hitting someone on the leg may let them trip. He can also charge the electrical force up to generate bigger or stronger waves, if he charges it up enough he can even do both, bigger and stronger, though if he charges himself up too much he will draw in a thunderbolt from the sky which he cannot avoid. That specific event will create an heavy impact also hitting those too close to Drake. Downsides to this power; *-The basic waves possess no real power, when your hit by it, all it would do is knock you back (how far depends on your own body type) and all you feel is a static shock. *-Charging the power up takes time and focus, the more Drake tries to charge it up the harder it becomes, unless he has the ability to concentrate without physical distractions. *-Releasing a full body wave will be even weaker in kinetic force then the basic waves from the limbs *-When releasing a wave from the wings it will be too small to knock them back by the kinetic force and its easier to miss/ avoid. *-If Drake charges this power up too much the resulting thunderbolt will knock him out for hours, leaving him wide open. Physical Mutation; Dragonic body Power level: Delta class Due to the Megamorph Drake human shape have been altered, most of which has been mentioned in the appearance section However physical alteration can grant its own abilities as some changes may not be visible, all of these will be listed below: *-The ability to fly due to his wings. *-Increased sense of smell, hearing and vision. *-Increased physical abilities to levels of pro. athletes that have focused on just one of the 3: Speed, Agility and Strength *-His entire bone structure and nails are of a similar density as Ivory, which is stronger then humans, his nails can be used as claws due to this. *-His skeleton has additional joints which are used when he changes into the so called Dragon stance Physical mutation; Dragon stance This power is part of the physical mutation; Dragonic body, but for a clearer understanding I have decided to give it its own explanation section. When Drake Uses the other joins he triggers a slight genetic mutation where he becomes more in tune with his Megamorph power while remaining mostly human, mostly it changes his stance into a more dragon or dinosaur like stance while also slightly altering his appearance, the appearance wise changes are as follow; *-His feet take on a position where they walk on the toes and front souls only, much like prehistoric predators as Raptors or the T-rex. *-His thumbs change position where his hands like more like claws or hooks. *-The wings get pushed up due to the shoulder joints shifting into a new position and also have their own join to set out further sideways, this gives an appearance much like when looking to the front of a bird who puts its wings up in order to threaten someone/ something. *-The spikes on his spine start standing upright instead of their usual flat position, making it obvious that those seemingly flat laying plates on his back are actually large spikes. *-His cheek muscles tighten and pull backwards to reveal more of his pointed teeth and give a feral look (Note: this is only for when the best has taken control) *-Due to the genetic shift he grows a tail in this stance Due to the genetic change there is a change in his powers when he takes on this shape, these are as follow; *-Enhanced speed to near super human levels where if Drake is running in a straight line it becomes hard to see him with the human eye, though he has to stop for a second to turn. *-The glands to breath fire and lightning are developed during this step, replacing the FlameThrowing and Thunderwave powers into Fire and Lightning breathing The difference between the Normal human versions and the Dragon stance version is that the controlled and special traits are replaced but pure raw power, this also changes the power class of both elements into a Alpha. Downside to the Physical mutation power;*-Drake will have to find ways to cover his appearance up as he will stand out like a red circle in a blue field. Though due to years of experience he knows how to keep a low profile, wrapping his wings around himself so it seems like some weird leather cloak and using a knitted cap to hide his ears he is able roam the streets, as long as no one looked at him directly he has been able to avoid most human detections of what he really is.*-When taking on the Dragon Stance at best he has a few seconds before the beast takes over, meaning Drake will never use that shape EVER. ::: history/ Bio: He was born and raised in a small neighborhood with 1 important rule: NO MUTANTS! If anyone who had mutant powers was found they would be hunted and killed as that those connected to the said mutant would be tortured as punishment, it was cruel but concerned parents were sure their children were save from any mutant terrorists. When he was 16 his live changed for the worse as at school he got into a fight and he got stabbed while he had to protect a friend. At first he feared he might die but miraculous the wound started to close itself, right away he knew, he was a mutant... He was afraid of going home due to the rule but he figured that with a stealthy power like this he might be able to talk to his parents about moving, he just had to be sure not to get wounded.. But bad luck followed him further, a girl who had a grudge against him had woken up her powers a few weeks ago and felt she had enough mastery of her powers to try and kill him. It was a hard game of survival for him as all he could was heal, but when Fume (as she calls herself) was about to finish the fight the second part of his mutation activated and without control he Megamorphed into a giant Golden dragon and with one beat of his wings he was able to force her away (mostly by luck as she was not prepared for the sudden change) After quite some time he was finally able to change back, only to realize he lost his human shape. Soon he noticed people running, neighbors with guns... He had no other choice but to leave his live behind, he only hoped no one had seen his face so his parents were save... So he dropped his own name and picked a new one, Drake. He then wandered around for a long time and during this time he met other mutants that has lost their homes. From these meeting he decided to make a group for outcasts and those with no other place to go, regardless the reason. Together with some other outcasts they created the group, City of Mutants (better known as CoM) At first it seemed things were getting better until: During a walk he got targeted by a group of mutant haters. For a long while he was able to ignore them but once they started to threaten to kill his family he lost it and the world went black. By the time he woke up he stood in a strange stance he did not even knew he could take but more concerning was the area. Blood and body parts were everywhere, destruction and small fires covered the street and he had no idea what has happened.. Once back home he immediately asked one of the other founders of the group, a mutant called Mech to hack into any nearby camera's and see what has happened. Needless to say it was not a pretty sight, a beast had taken over and gone on a rampage, anything else would be too graphic... It took a few more rampages for Drake to figure out the triggers for the beast to take over: -first The stance, each time he took on that stance he would lose control in a few seconds. -Second emotions, to a certain point he can enjoy emotions but once they got too strong the beast would be able to take him over by forcing its mind though the emotion. -Lastly impulsive acts, each time he acted on impulse and stopped thinking, the beast would use that slight opening to force its way though. Fearing that he would hurt or kill those close to him he decided to lock away all that was left of the real him. He had lost his peaceful live and now it was time to lose what remained.. useful notes: equipment: '' none ''others: the beast, it always has the second stance, when taking on that stance it awakens as well, it also waits for a moment when Drake is mentally open, emotions or sudden acts of impulse, it is much stronger then Drake in terms of speed, instinct, pure raw elemental power while it has all his other traits as well, it is a wild animal like mind with a sense of sentient thinking, meaning it can understand human tong, it can react to a degree (it cannot speak), this means it lacks the concepts of special tricks and Technics during a fight but it has no need for it anyway, it has nothing more then pure blood lust as a drive and kills everything on sight, it has the instincts to know when it is against an 'food' that is strong and can in those cases turn megamorph as well with no care for where he is this beast has made his afraid of getting close to others as he fears he might lose it at any time so to prevent any random activations he has locked his emotions away, but still fears it might not be enough... Category:Drake Baku Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Characters Category:CoM Category:Canon-0